Apology and Promise
by f4abeautifullie
Summary: A very short oneshot of Caleb/Reid. This was the result of the dreaded writer's block.


Disclaimer: Not mine...*sigh* :(

Warnings: Slash, groping, snogging

AN: This is very fluffy for me. (Sooooo _weird_) I don't usually write things without...well, I think you know what I'm trying to get at. Anyways, hope you like. Please leave reviews! I will love you forever! And it may inspire me to bulldoze my writer's block on my other fics! Thanks!

* * *

Apology and Promise

* * *

Rain poured in heavy showers, the drops causing millions of ripples on the flooded grounds. The students remain unaffected by events that took place, far away in an abandoned barn in the middle of a dense forest, and continued to dance within the safe sanctuary provided by the aged walls of Spencer. Reid sat on the stone steps of the ominous school building, cheeks flushed from the biting wind, tears running down his face.

Tyler stood a few feet behind the disheveled boy, watching over him from a hidden corner. They had looked everywhere for Sarah, but not a single trace was left. It was almost midnight and Reid's stoic, and impervious, foundation of strength had visibly broken down.

Tyler knew his best friend. He knew when Reid was upset, using his cocky smirk to hide behind. He knew when he was hurting, his lips pressed tightly in a thin line. He knew when his blond brother had first developed a crush on Caleb. He knew why he Used so carelessly, to draw Caleb's attention, even if it was not the kind he wanted. He knew the moment the lines between hate and admiration blurred and turned to love. Unfortunately, Reid had not yet realized this for himself. So there Tyler stayed, waiting for the right time to approach his friend, whose head was now resting on his knees with his arms wrapped around his legs.

A shadowed figure was making its way to the building. Tyler tensed and squinted through the rain. When it got closer, Tyler let out a relieved and quiet sigh. Slowly and inconspicuously, he opened the door to the building and went inside. He will give them their much needed space.

* * *

As Caleb and Sarah watched the Putnam Barn burn to ashes, the rain doing nothing to extinguish the fire, Sarah made a confession.

Sarah turned to look at the boy who had saved her life: incredibly handsome, strong, and sweet. He has got to be the most perfect boy to be with and she should be lucky to have him. But she's not, she doesn't deserve him when she doesn't even truly _love_ him. She treasured their brief time together, but she could not lead him on anymore. Sarah committed to memory all the fun times they had together and took a deep breath.

"Caleb, you don't deserve me," Caleb looked utterly confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You are an amazing guy, but..." she paused. "I don't want to hurt you." Another pause. "I don't love you."

Caleb was silent, looking as if his heart was just ripped out of his ribcage and shredded to pieces by clawed hands.

"I'm sorry, but I'm doing this for you. So you could be happy with someone you love and who loves you back. I can't do that," Sarah said and kissed his cheek. "Find Reid." Sarah smiled as she saw Caleb's cheeks turn a light shade of pink, barely recognizable.

Sarah was dropped off at her dorm room afterwards. Caleb stood in the rain in front of the dorm building, thoughts a whirlwind in his mind.

Reid.

Just thinking about him made a warm feeling settle in his stomach and spread to the rest of his body. He never knew why he always seemed obligated to protect the blond boy, but when the two of them fought, one would always get hurt.

A flash of pain ripped through his heart.

He never wanted to hurt Reid, but sometimes he just pushed too hard and taunted too much. He remembered that night at Nicky's and felt horrible. He hadn't even apologized to him.

And even worse; he acussed him of murder.

_Fuck_.

He really messed up. And he was going to do everything to mend old wounds and deep scars.

His thoughts digressed, remembering the blond's bright smile. He didn't know why seeing him smile always seemed to make the day better. It was weird. He slammed the breaks on his thoughts when he finally understood the underlying message of what Sarah had been trying to say.

"Find Reid."

* * *

Caleb stopped a yard away from the school building and saw Reid sitting on the stone steps, head on his knees and arms wrapped around himself. Vulnerable and shaking with tremors. He saw Tyler walk inside the building, giving Caleb an encouraging smile before disappearing through the door.

Reid got the feeling someone was watching him. He lifted his head and inhaled softly, eyes widening. He shot up and ran towards Caleb, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, burying his face on a broad shoulder. Caleb immediately hugged the smaller, lean body, his hold tightening. Afraid to lose him if he let go.

"You're okay," Reid rasped through the tears. He sobbed openly into his shoulder. It felt so good to have the big idiot in his arms, knowing that he was alive and breathing. His frayed nerves relaxed, relieved with the knowledge of Caleb's well-being.

"Shh, it's alright, I'm here," Caleb soothed, one hand tangling itself in soaked blond hair.

"I thought you were dead," Reid choked, more tears falling. "You shouldn't have faced him alone," gloved hands fisting drenched cloth.

Caleb soothed him again before saying, "I have to say this before I lose my chance." He took a calming breath and slowly released it through his mouth. "I'm so sorry Reid. I know that we've had our fights, but I never meant to hurt you and I hate myself for never apologizing to you. I will never hurt you again. You don't have to forgive me, but I just want you to know," he breathed, "I'll protect you, always."

Minutes passed and they parted. Caleb now saw the tears that fell from Reid's red-rimmed blue eyes, camouflaged by streaks of rain. Caleb brought up a hand to brush across a flushed cheek.

Reid gazed at Caleb with glistening blue eyes, his breath coming out in ragged puffs. Before he could think, Reid leaned his head upwards and their lips met in a gentle, tentative kiss. Then as sudden as the movement was, he pulled away.

To say Caleb was shocked was an understatement. He had never imagined that Reid, the resident playboy and bad boy of Ipswich, felt the same way. _'Might is the right word,'_ he thought. Of course, he didn't know for sure if their feelings were mutual. Knowing Reid, it was probably just experimentation.

All doubts and fears flew right out the window at Reid's next words. "I love you, Caleb," Reid whispered between them, his warm breath sent shivers down the taller boy's spine. Those words, so pure, so true, repeated itself like a broken record in his head.

Reid was staring up at him with a defeated look, taking his silence for rejection. He began to pull himself away from the strong arms when Caleb suddenly pulled him back. Caleb's hand cupped a flushed cheek and said quietly, "I love you too, Reid."

Reid's breath hitched as Caleb slowly lowered his head. Their lips were almost touching now, merely an inch apart. He could not put into words how those words made him feel, as if his soul abandoned his body to soar in the sky. He couldn't take it anymore, he'd wanted this for so long. After years of hiding his feelings, pretending to be the bad ass of the group and baiting Caleb into a fight, he couldn't stand not taking what he'd wanted - yearned and dreamed of having. He tilted his head up to cover the last inch that separated them and their lips met once again.

Reid felt what he couldn't the first time. Caleb's lips were full, moist, and so, so hot. The warmth transferred from Caleb's lips to his, then spreading to every inch, every nerve in Reid's body and warming his numb limbs. The blond gasped at the feeling and a hot tongue plunged into his mouth, exploring.

Caleb was in heaven. He was overwhelmed by Reid's soft lips, his taste, and the moans he's swallowing with his own mouth. The hand on the smaller boy's back roamed downwards, stopping on a cheek and gently kneading into the flesh. Reid whimpered and the things that single sound did to Caleb's body was incredibly arousing, wakening a feral part inside him that he never knew existed.

Hot tongues slipped and slid against each other, both trying to push the other back into their own mouths. Long fingers were buried in short black hair, groans resulting from the scalp massage. Large hands explored the lean body underneath the wet formal jacket and untucked dress shirt, emitting small moans and gasps as sensitive spots were discovered.

They reluctantly pulled away, leaned their foreheads together, but still clung tightly to each other. They stood like that under the rain, content to be in each other's arms.

"So," Caleb began. "How about dinner?" He gave Reid a warm smile.

Reid chuckled before answering, "Sure pretty boy, but you're paying."

The End


End file.
